Annie Brackett/2007 Remake Timeline
Annie Brackett (ca. 1990 - October 31, 2009) is a major character in the ''Halloween'' remake timeline, inspired by one of the original teenage victims in the classic Halloween and played by Danielle Harris. It should be noted that Harris also portrayed Jamie Lloyd, a younger girl pursued by Michael Myers in [[4-6 Timeline|a previous Halloween timeline]]. Biography Annie Brackett was born to Lee Brackett and his wife sometime in the early 1990s in Haddonfield, Illinois. When she was younger, she was given a puppy and seemed to have a very happy and normal childhood. What had happened to her mother is unknown. Eventually, she became friends with Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. October 31, 2007 First seen studying at school on the afternoon of Halloween 2007, Annie is begging Laurie to babysit Lindsey Wallace in her stead as she wanted to secretly meet up with her boyfriend Paul, who had been grounded. After some hesitation, Laurie agrees to help her with her plan. After school, Annie and her two friends walk home, discussing the events of the day. The most playful and sassy of the girls, Annie enjoys making fun of everything and everyone, and as they walk she calls the happy-to-undress Lynda a "slut", which hurts her friend's feelings. Soon afterwards, Laurie points to a gross-looking masked man that is watching them from across the street. Believed to be just a dirty pervert - when he is in fact Laurie's brother, the escaped serial killer Michael Myers - he is taunted by Lynda from a safe distance with Annie joining the fun with some profanity-laced advice of her own, as she warns that her dad is the town's sheriff and to stay away. The stranger leaves after that. As they continue to walk, Annie's father soon drives by and offers them a ride, although Annie is the only one to accept, taking a ride home in her dad's police car. That night, Annie arrives at the Strode home to pick Laurie up and drop her off at Tommy Doyal's house for her babysitting appointment. Annie then attends her own at the Wallace home, where she only spends a brief time watching Lindsey before she calls Laurie to put her plan in motion. At first, she has trouble getting Lindsey to grab her coat and go out to go to Tommy's house, but Lindsey relents and the two girls begin to walk towards the Doyal home, Annie pained about having to carry Lindsey's large pumpkin. Unbeknownst to them, Michael Myers was in the house, stalking Annie. Seeking the demise of Laurie's friends and family and (in particular) cruel revenge against the two schoolgirls that told him off, Michael has already killed Lynda. However, when he sees Annie go out into the street with Lindsey, he simply follows her without attacking. While at the Doyal house, Annie jokingly insists on finding Laurie a boyfriend, until Paul arrives. He and Annie decide to go back to the Wallace home so Michael, lurking outside, follows them there again. As they cuddle up and begin to make out eagerly, Michael stands in the shadows, watching them. Already without her school jacket and hair ribbon, Annie is prompted by Paul to kiss with her shirt off so, after refusing at first, she removes her shirt for her boyfriend - even taking off her bra to go along. Growing aroused after this, she asks him if he would like to have sex with her, to which Paul agrees and they start to kiss again. Michael lets the stripped Annie be kissed and groped before going to hunt her at this intimate time. In their tenderness, the youngsters fail to notice Michael approaching until he grabs and kills Paul by stabbing him in the chest. Screaming in terror, the shirtless schoolgirl makes a run for the front door, dashing out into the night, but is denied her escape at the last second when Michael grabs her arm, pulls her back in and closes the door. Yet she is able to slip away from him once again, this time to go straight to the kitchen, open the knife drawer and arm herself, getting ready to fight with the depraved man. She swings at him, only to be struck down and disarmed. Now Michael eyes the bold girl's floored, half-naked body with the chance for an extra cruel and bloody kill. As he prepares to torture her to death, Annie in her stunned state makes a desperate attempt to crawl away from him, but is soon stopped when Michael grabs her leg and drags the helpless young girl across the kitchen floor to her punishment. She begins to cry as he steals her away. Back at Tommy Doyal's, Laurie handles double babysitter duty while waiting for Annie, unaware that Annie is being held prisoner so she can undergo her brutal execution. When Laurie believes it is time she brought Lindsey home herself, she instructs little Tommy to behave in her absence then walks the younger girl to her residence, where they come across Paul's body hanged with a rope (likely the implement used to immobilize Annie) and Annie herself on the floor, covered in blood and cuts but still not finished off by Michael, instead left to die from her torture. This prompts Laurie to send Lindsey out for help while she calls 9-1-1. While her friend is on the phone, Annie sees the torturer, who was only hiding from view, coming close to her again. Still on the floor, too weakened to move, she cries out for Laurie's attention - but the latter is busy calling for help. His attention now on Laurie, Michael leaves Annie's end to her wounds while he chases after his sister, who runs away from him and out of the house. Thanks to the call, though, Sheriff Brackett later arrives at the scene along with Dr. Loomis and finds his horribly hurt daughter, then advises her to stay conscious while they wait for the paramedics. Halloween (2007 Reboot) Picking up the pieces In the wake of the attack, Annie was taken to Haddonfield General Hospital where she had to have surgery, which she did manage to heal from, although Michael Myers left lasting scars both physical and emotional. Within two years, Annie was able to make a full recovery. However, scars could still be found on her skin and she had matured and was no longer the same girl she once was. In a sense, she became very motherly towards both her father and her friend. The same however could not be said for Laurie, who lost her parents, was also nearly killed by Michael and shot him in the face only to discover that they never found his body after they lost it in an accident. Laurie then went to live with Annie and her father. The two girls eventually became close enough to consider themselves sisters, yet Laurie had so much rage built up in her that their friendship was very rocky. Deep down, Laurie blamed herself for what happened to Annie and also admitted to her therapist that seeing the scars on Annie's face sometimes made her want to hurt her in some way, for reminding her of what had happened two years prior. Eventually, Laurie made new friends (Mya Rockwell and Harley David), whom Annie did not like very much and felt were a bad influence. It is not apparent if Annie got a job, went to college, made new friends or began dating anyone, as she was never shown to leave the house. Lee had also gotten very protective of both girls as, on Halloween 2008, he sent a deputy named Andy Neale to watch over Annie. She did not like this and kicked Deputy Neale in the groin. Another Halloween night On October 30 2009, Annie and Laurie had another one of their fights when Annie voiced her dislike of the "new" Laurie, and how she kept acting like she was the only one who went through hardships that Halloween night two years before. On October 31, Lee called his daughter, asking her to look for Laurie and, if she found her, to tell her to stay home so he could talk to her. When Annie asked what was wrong, her father said that he would tell her at a later time. As the day went on, Lee began to worry about his daughter's safety but, at the same time, he wanted her to remain in the house in case Laurie returned. At first he called Darren on to visit Annie, however, the youngster's stay was brief as he and Annie had little in common and she was clearly annoyed about having him over. Halloween II (2009) deleted scenes:Darren and Comic Book Convention.''After she got him to leave, the sheriff had Deputy Neale go over to the house to once again watch over Annie. As soon as he arrived, an annoyed Annie would not let him into the house, also telling him to turn off the emergency lights of his squad car. Later in the night, Lee's fears came true as Michael Myers was still alive and searching for his sister. He made his way to the Brackett home where he strangled Deputy Neale to death and broke into the house. Annie was unaware of what had happened outside and was preparing to take a bath. As she was getting ready, she failed to notice Michael watching her in the mirror. She then felt someone was in the room with her and saw it was him. Annie desperately tried to escape but she was quickly caught by Michael who smashed her on the walls, dropped shelves on her and beat her then carried her battered body back to the bathroom, to be left without bathrobe and entirely covered in her own blood once he was done with her. Leaving the slashed-up girl on the floor, he then went downstairs. Moments later, Laurie returned home with her friend Mya from partying. After eating some cookies and Laurie telling Mya how she felt about Annie, they decided to go upstairs. As soon as Laurie turned on the lights, she saw the destruction that had happened and opened the bathroom door to discover a dying Annie. Laurie had Mya call 9-1-1 while she tried to take care of her friend. Annie begged Laurie to leave and save herself, however, Laurie was too upset to just leave her friend. She cradled Annie in her arms until she finally died. She will be avenged when her father and his policemen kill Michael Myers in the climax of the movie. ''Halloween II (2009) Appearances * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) Notes and Trivia * This version of Annie is the first (and so far only) to survive the film in which she first appears. ** It is also interesting to note that, in both Rob Zombie films, Michael attacks Annie but does not kill her outright. She survives Halloween and dies later after the attack in Halloween II. *According to Rob Zombie's DVD commentary, Annie's nickname of "Munchie" comes from Max Van Ville (Paul)'s pet dog. * While the original's Annie Brackett was known to be braless, you can see the new Annie has a white bra when she sheds her shirt for her boyfriend. However, she also takes off her bra before Michael attacks her. * Annie's portrayer is Danielle Harris, who also starred as Jamie Lloyd in Halloween 4 and 5. While Jamie survives until the time another actor takes over the role, Annie does die in 2009's Halloween II. References Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1990's births Category:2000's deaths Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:Brackett Family Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Danielle Harris